Rax
“Let me ask you something, kiddo, do you understand the concept of fucking off?”-Rax. Rax is the alias used by an enigmatic, foul-mouthed vigilante who appears to be obsessed with hunting down and stopping an equally mysterious organization known as the Divine Throne. Appearance Rax most commonly wears a black leather coat with long coattails and a hood. He always has a blank, doll-like mask covering his face and the hood over his head. He also has messy white hair. Under the coat, he wears a kevlar suit with long black pants and brown boots. His belt contains many different weaponry for him to use, along with a pack at the front and gun holsters on the sides. He has long black gloves and a device on his left wrist. His coat also has pockets and he has a sword sheathed across the back. Nobody has really seen him without his clothes. Personality To call Rax an asshole would be an understatement. He is extremely rude to anyone he talks to, which is an aspect that shows itself more openly and severely when he is irritated. He is known to engage in such behaviors as laughing at people when they say certain things, interrupt them frequently and even turn around and walk away from them in the middle of a conversation, and usually ignoring them later. Adding to his ability to be as loathsome as possible, Rax can also be quite condescending and snide towards people he particularly does not like and will not hesitate to confront them about anything or twist their words to use against them. He is also has a fair share of sass, and almost always has a good comeback or roast waiting to be used on someone. He is also a bit of a loner and desires no friendship nor aid from anyone, and prefers to work alone. He has a cynical and even a paranoid side to him, viewing anyone he meets as a threat until proven underwise. Despite his condescension he would be a fool to underestimate potential enemies. He is also rather good at figuring out things, which can often lead to him jumping to conclusions. He is also known to never really question things which he considers to be “obvious”, making him rather certain of things without the need to ask questions or note his observations out loud, and is known to snap at people who do. Also considers any person below the age of 20 to be an immature little kid and has been known to treat such people with more condescension than usual. Despite his rude behavior towards others, he can also be laidback and chill when he isn’t insulting someone, and is a pretty down-to-earth thinker at times. He even has a fair share of morals and even a sense of empathy, which he conceals with the usual rotten attitude, but even then he withholds from saying certain things to people. He also acknowledges that he’s a dick, which is one of the main reasons why he avoids interacting with people for long, yet he is not willing to change his attitude, because “fuck you, that’s why” he says. He also possesses a juvenile sense of humor, and cracks jokes about him being awesome or godlike. Also likes making puns, especially bad ones since he claims they’re the best, but has no intention of actually making anyone laugh, just to annoy/torment them. As stated before, Rax has a sense of morality, and he is far from heartless, as we will gladly risk his life to save defenseless people from harm, and does whatever acts he feels like is right or heroic. He also refers to anyone he considers to be immoral as “scumbags”, and has zero qualms with killing said scumbags, even without necessity as long as it means getting rid of them. However, he avoids killing children, the elderly, sick or pregnant whenever possible, but will if he ever has to. He is also good at recognizing cliches. Perhaps the most interesting thing about Rax is his desire to bring down an organization known as the Divine Throne with fierce determination, regularly tracking down and killing any members or breaking into any bases and massacring anyone and everyone inside. However he is not stupid, and is easily capable of recognizing when something is a trap. When asked about his mission, he will simply tell the inquisitor to “piss off”. Another quirk is how he handles adversaries. He believes that the only true way to get someone who wants to kill you to leave you alone for good is to “just fucking kill them”, because to him simply telling the assailant to leave you alone (or something along those lines) is a sign of idiocy, and so is trying to talk them down when they “clearly aren’t willing to listen.” He is also not one to verbally taunt his enemies who have clearly demonstrated they are stronger than him, and treats stronger enemies as an actual threat rather than simply a nuisance. It is because of this mindset that he often jumps straight into murder mode when confronted by someone who has come to take his life, and wastes absolutely no words, nor does he show any mercy whatsoever. He also considers it moronic and even immature to make other kinds of demands of enemies, especially those who are far more powerful than the person making demands. Also seems to have a bizarre phobia of cacti and tends to sleepwalk. Background Rax’s origins and true identity are not known, and he absolutely refuses to tell anyone about them, and gets rather aggressive and uncivil should the topic ever come up. Powers & Abilities Rax is not only a Catalyst (someone who is proficient at using their Conduit), but also an Aggregate, a person who has acquired multiple Conduits (basically superpowers) through artificial means. It is unknown where he got all of his powers from, and he doesn’t like talking about it. Damage Manipulation A Manipulation-Type Conduit and Rax’s favorite power to use. It allows him to manipulate physical damage with many applications. He mainly uses this to amplify the damage he does, nullify the damage towards him, (effectively granting invulnerability) reflect damage back at enemies, choose which parts of the target to be damaged, distribute any damage done to him, add continous damage to targets long after his attacks have ended, memorize the damage he takes as to be immune to it later, reverse healed wounds/regeneration, absorb damage to increase his physical attributes, reverse damage & repair damaged objects and even project damaging energy. This not only works on himself, but can be extended to other people as well and can be channeled through his weaponry. This ability is quite powerful by itself, but when paired with some of his other powers and weapons, he is quite a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. This ability’s activation is signified by an aura of black smoke with red lightning appearing around whatever it is affecting, and doesn’t appear to have any major drawbacks. Meta-Reflexes An Enhancement-Type Conduit which drastically enhances Rax’s reflexes, making it near impossible to hit him with even a sniper shot. This will begin to gradually decrease his stamina when active for too long, however. Rax will have translucent purple afterimages whenever this power is being used. Zap Primarily a Transformation-Type Conduit with Transportation applications. Allows Rax to transform into a quick-moving bolt or current of lightning and back instantaneously. While transformed, he can move at...well, lightning, and cannot move in a completely straight line, so he must always dart around or zigzag to reach his destination. He also cannot remain stationary while transformed, and it is easier and faster to travel through objects that can conduct electricity, and can even go straight through them. Also requires a lot of focus to zap to wherever he wants to. Rax’s eyes will glow electric blue just before using this power. Adrenaline Rush An Affinity-Type Conduit that drastically increases his strength, speed, and resistance in dangerous situations. However this cancels out after a few seconds and the situation he has to be in in order to activate must actually pose a threat to his life. Also can only be used once per situation. Rax‘s body will have a glowing green outline whenever this is power is active. Power Replication Or rather, a unique form of Power Replication which allows him to replicate, understand how to use and be immune to any power that has been directly and intentionally used on him. However, he can only replicate one power and loses it after a couple seconds. Also has a 10 minute cooldown before he can use this ability again and gains the limitations of whatever power he replicates while this ability is active. It is a Power-Type Conduit. Rax will emit a yellow light for as long as this power is active. Chronostasis Field An Effect Field-Type Conduit which allows him to project an omnidirectional energy field (of limited range) which temporally slows down anything and everything (except Rax himself) in it, but only for 10 seconds before it dissipates. Also drains a large amount of Rax’s stamina if he is still in it as it disappears. A glowing white ring will appear below Rax’s feet just before projecting the field. Cloaking An Evasive-Type Conduit which allows Rax to turn invisible, inaudible, and immune to any and all artificial forms of detection. He will automatically decloak if he attacks or is hit, and takes a few minutes to activate again. This ability has no visual activation cue. Mercury Generation An Emission-Type Conduit which allows Rax to generate liquid mercury from his body and hands. This ability is even stronger in hot temperatures. However he is not completely immune to the poison he can emit, and will be affected by it if he uses this power for too long. No visual activation cue. Bloodhound When Rax touches a part of his target/something belonging to the target, he will be able to track them regardless of where they are. However he cannot track a target any further than across an entire state and this power will be cancelled-out when he is disoriented. It is a Special-Type Conduit. Whatever Rax is touching to find his target will have a brief red outline. Warp A long-distance Transportation-Type Conduit. Allows Rax to teleport to different locations even across vast distances at the cost of his stamina. However it takes a couple of seconds to teleport and the maximum distance he can teleport depends on how much stamina he has, and loses that amount afterwards. He can also teleport other people remotely, but cannot teleport inanimate objects. Rax will begin to glow brighter and brighter and emit a slowly-increasing humming noise in the seconds before teleporting. Paralysis Glare An Inducement-Type Conduit granting Rax the ability to immobilize anyone simply by glaring at them. This ability is fueled by Rax’s irritation, anger and hatred and must direct it at a target of his choosing in order for the paralysis to take effect. However if Rax does not break eye contact after a couple minutes, he will go blind temporarily, and depending on how much anger he is using to immobilize his target, may even pop a blood vessel. Also requires intense focus. This power‘s activation is signified by his eyes glowing orange through his mask, and he has a tendency to activate this ability on accident when someone is annoying him. Psychic Shield This does not appear to be an actual Conduit and is simply a skill. It allows Rax to be highly resistant against psychic powers but not completely immune. Equipment Rax is known to be brutally efficient in physical combat, with not only using his bare fists and various Conduits but also employing a wide variety of high-tech weaponry. Collapsable Baton One of the many items he carries in his belt is a collapsable baton made from an unknown - yet highly durable - metal. It isn’t that powerful by itself, but can dish out devastating amounts of damage when Rax channels his Damage Manipulation Conduit through it. Dual Maverick Blasters He also dual wields Mavericks, specially-modified, laser-guided, high-tech pistols with various kinds of projectiles and different firing modes. Firing modes include single-fire, burst-fire to full auto, and the different projectiles they can be set to fire include normal bullet, pierce, ricochet, homing, shrapnel, incendiary, shock, freeze, flashbang and disntegrate. Also made from the same metal as his baton. Garotte Wire He carries around a thin razor wire which he uses to strangle people. Wrist-Mounted Harpoon The device on his left wrist is capable of firing and retracting a harpoon with a metallic tether. Rax primarily uses this as a grappling hook, but also occasionally uses it to impale and snare enemies. Ammunition Pack The ”fanny pack” in front of his belt can replicate a variety of things, such as ammo magazines, razor-sharp discs, darts, grenades of various kinds, bolas, drones, even replacement weaponry should his current ones become lost or destroyed beyond repair. Switchblade It may look like a normal switchblade, but the blade can cut through hard rock. Carries it around in his belt. Brass Knuckles Has a pair of knuckledusters which he keeps in his pockets. Grav Boots The boots he wears, while they may look like leather, are actually also made of metal and have the technology to allow Rax to walk on surfaces such as walls and ceilings. Sword He keeps an advanced sword sheathed across his back. The sword, once again, is made from the same metal all of his other tech is made from, and is capable of slicing through steel like a razor through paper. The sword also has an extendable plasma blade and can transform into a spear for extra range. Bow On the back of his belt is a collapsable compact bow with a scope and replicating arrows with a variety of functions and purposes. Used primarily for long range. Salt in a Bag He keeps salt in a bag on his belt. Jokingly calls it his “secret weapon.” Trivia * His Maverick guns are based off of the Lawgiver. * Takes some inspiration from Batman and an OC of a friend of mine. * His personality is partly based off of some asshole I met on the internet. * Also takes some inspiration from the Obliteratrix from Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Catalyst Characters Category:Catalysts Category:Aggregates Category:Male Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Metahuman Category:Human